Technical Field
The invention relates to a cleaning tool of an optical connector.
Related Art
Cleaning tools are known to clean the connecting end faces of an optical connector (the end faces of a ferrule). For example, the cleaning tool disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-35489 includes a tool body and an extending section which is capable of moving relative to the tool body and extends from the tool body. In the cleaning tool, a cleaning tool body moves toward the extending section in a state which an cleaner is pressed against an optical connector by the tip head of the extending section, and the cleaner cleans the end faces of a ferrule of an optical connector. In the cleaning tool disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5238873, a cleaner is pushed against an optical connector by the tip head of an extending section, and the connecting end face of the optical connector is cleaned.
Cleaning the end faces of a plurality of ferrules simultaneously is known as a method for increasing efficiency. A cleaning tool disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5238873 includes two head members, and cleans the end faces of a plurality of ferrules simultaneously. A cleaning tool disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4101486 also cleans the end faces of a plurality of ferrules simultaneously.
Japanese Patent No. 4101486 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-229843 describe that an optical connector (backplane connector) attached to a backplane board which is located further inside a plug-in unit is cleaned by sliding in guide grooves a board to which cleaning tools are attached (see FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent No. 4101486, for example).
In a cleaning tool disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4101486, a cleaner is wrapped around across an area which will be used to clean the connecting end faces of a plurality of ferrules, and this makes it possible to clean the connecting end faces of a plurality of ferrules simultaneously. However, a cleaning tool of Japanese Patent No. 4101486 does not include a member corresponding to a head member disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5238873 and not include a member corresponding to a guide member which guides such a head member, either. Instead thereof, an elastic member is placed on the surface opposite the cleaning surface of the cleaner (see FIGS. 6 and 7 of Japanese Patent No. 4101486). In the configuration in which an elastic member push a cleaner against a ferrule as mentioned above, it is difficult to push the cleaner at a predetermined pressure. In a configuration in which an elastic member allows a cleaner to be pushed against a ferrule at a predetermined pressure, the elastic member is large. In this case, it is necessary to widen a distance between elastic members, and this makes it difficult to clean a plurality of densely-packed ferrules (a plurality of ferrules arranged at short intervals).
In a cleaning tool disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5238873, the following components are provided for each head member: a mechanism to supply a cleaner to the head members; a tip tube into which the head member is inserted; and the like. This configuration increases the number of components and also widens a distance between the head members. This makes it difficult to clean a plurality of densely-packed ferrules (a plurality of ferrules arranged at short intervals).